It Started in Paris
by ladyredrabbit
Summary: AU fic. BUffy goes to Paris and meets Spike.... Have to Read to find out more


This is an AU Fic and my first fanfic so be kind! Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Buffy the Vampire Slayer it's creatd by Joss Whedon and those other big shot honchos.  
  
Prologue  
There was once a girl who lived in Sunnydale, California. Her name was Elizabeth Anne Summers but she was called Buffy. She was a pretty girl with eyes of emerald and hair the color of spun gold. She was a little on the short side when it came to her height but her heart was bigger than most. She loved the sun and it showed in her skin, she had a nice tan that came from being in the sun. The girl lived in privilege and luxury with the love and protection by her mother and father. When she was a little girl she made a promise to herself that she will see the world outside of the safety of the town that she lived in. Before she graduated from high school she made plans in secret to go see the world. She wanted to travel to Europe without her parents and without the fortune that they could provide. She was stubborn and wanted the feel of being on her own before her goes on to the next journey. When graduation came for Buffy, she packed her bags and left for Paris. She had saved her allowance and had the credit card that her parents provided her with and left. She had the blessing of her parents to go out and see the world and tried to provide money and things for her but she refused, she wanted to be like a normal girl for this trip and she was. She left for Paris with two suitcases and enough money for her trip. If she stayed longer in Europe, she would have to find a job to make money. She wanted to make it own her own even for a little while. Her plan was to travel around Europe for a whole year and to make ends meet she would sing, for she was once told that she had a beautiful voice by her mother. As she left the life that she led she knew that outside of her hometown, she will find the adventure that she seeks. But, Buffy was still teary eyed when she had to say goodbye to her beloved parents. She knew that this trip was going to be the beginning of something new for her. She wasn't just going to be some "valley girl" or her parents "little princess" she was going to be her own person. It was a long plane ride to Paris but to Buffy Summers it was worth it. She was finally away from home and her journey was about to begin. She was going to try to find out who Elizabeth Anne Summers truly was. "Mommy, when did you meet Daddy?" "Dawn, I'm just in the beginning of my story and Spike doesn't come till a little later" replied the mother to her young daughter. "Okay, Mommy, can you tell me the rest." "Of course Dawn, but you have to be patient and listen to the story, okay?" The mother then goes back to the story that she tells her young daughter. A tale of when she was young and finding the love of her life and the heartache that refuses to heal. When Buffy was in Paris she went everywhere and tried to soak up the atmosphere. Paris was hot in the summer, steaming of possibilities for this young American. She was ready to face the world that is unknown to her. AS she looks beyond the horizons she knows that this is where she should be. She was in Paris and she had the rest of Europe to see before she was ready to come back home. She looks outside for a taxi to take her to the Residence Bastille, the hostel that she was going to stay for the next two days before she leaves for Rome. She knew that being alone on her trip to Europe could be bad but she learned self defense from the best and she can take care of herself. She wasn't going to be a statistic, she was a survivor and she had something to prove. As she exits the taxi and about to enter the Residence Bastille she looks at the hostel and thinks that this was not was she was used to. It wasn't the Ritz but she was only going to be here for two days she can adjust to her surrounding the big thing was that she was in Paris. "Bonjour, Monsieur, Je m' appelle Buffy Summers, and Je voudrais a chambre?" Buffy asks the guy in the front desk and as she looks around and sees other people her own age just hanging out at the lobby. This being in a hostel was all about meeting people her own age who were from around the world. As she scans the room she sees a girl her age with red hair and a man with dark hair talking and they seemed so happy amidst the crowd of people. Buffy finds out that there is a room for her and she takes her bags to the room and then looks at the window and sees The Eiffel tower. She still can't believe it she was in Paris and although she had to share a bathroom with at least 20 other people, she was happy. As Buffy explored the hostel and all it had to offer she met the red haired girl and the boy that she was with. They were Americans and from New York. Her name was Willow and he was Xander they were friends that felt like seeing the world. They seemed nice and Buffy spent her first night in Paris getting to know Willow and Xander. Willow was intelligent and shy while Xander seems to be comical and sarcastic but they were both like her. They were all into roaming around the streets of Europe looking for adventure that they have never known and this trip was the trip to help them find out who they are. The three of them got to know each other that night that by the next day they decided that they needed to see what the city offered them. The next day they decided that they should go around the museums and do what normal tourists would do. "Willow, come on not another museum, we've been too like twenty already in like a day." "Xander, it not that bad, I've kind of enjoyed myself. I mean I wanted to major in Art History when I get back home and there is all this art here in Paris." "Buffy, don't let her intimidate you into going into another museum. I object for the fact that I haven't had food in my system in the past two hours and according to our schedules, were leaving in two days for another city." "Xander, stop you're damn whining! Sorry Buffy, his like this whenever we do something semi- educational. However, he does have a point its past lunch and I'm getting hungry." "Okay then it calls for eating some lunch and then maybe hitting the Louvre then back to that hostel or our current home for the moment." The three of them wanted to soak up the ambiance so they decided that lunch at a café would be wonderful and then they headed to the Louvre. While in the Louvre Buffy got separated from her two friends and was wondering around aimlessly looking for them when she accidentally bumps into one the most handsome man she has ever seen in her whole life. Yet again thanks to her ability to klutz out and not pay attention to her surroundings she bumped into someone. It was just like her to bump into someone in the Louvre but as she was about to apologize she got a good look of the person that she bumped into. He was gorgeous with his light blonde hair that was definitely from a bottle and his blue eyes; Buffy couldn't help but admit that he was the most handsome man she has ever laid her eyes on. She needed to apologize to him and he doesn't seem to be moving his just looking at her. "Excuzes moi! Je regrette rentrer avec vous." "Mademoiselle, C'est d'accord. Ca va?" "Umm. Cave bien and pardon. Tu parle anglais?" "Yes, I speak English, I'm actually English."  
  
"Look, I'm really sorry I bumped into you and I hope that you forgive me. I'm just looking for my friends and I wasn't looking." "It's okay it's understandable I mean the Louvre is quite large and it's easy to get lost. My name is Spike and yours is?" "My name is Buffy and thanks for understanding but I have to go and look for my friends." "Would you like some company looking for them?"  
  
"No it's okay, I mean I don't want to impose myself on you and I'm sure I can find them or I'll just go back to the hotel and meet them there you know." "Buffy, you're not imposing on me; I would like to spend some time with you. If I'm not to bold I would like to make a confession I've been following you since you entered the museum." "Really, you know I shouldn't think of that as being cute but it is. Well, since you insisted on helping me then help away Spike." That was the beginning of a wonderful time in Buffy's life. She made two new friends and met a gorgeous man with the bluest eyes she has ever seen. She spent that night hanging out with Spike, Willow, and Xander. The three of them became inseparable and decided to travel together. Spike wasn't like Buffy and her friends he wasn't really traveling but changed his plans to be with Buffy. The more they traveled all around the different cities in Europe the more he and Buffy got closer. Willow and Xander also got closer as they hopped into some of Europe's most Romantic cities. While in Venice, Willow and Xander admitted their feelings for each other and that started the trip into exploring for the two couples. Buffy and Spike were a little different from Willow and Xander, as soon as they laid there eyes in each other it was love. While in Madrid, Spike and Buffy thought it would be a good idea to get married. They were in love and wanted to be with each other forever and so they sought out a chapel and asked who they thought was the priest to marry them. A few moments after the ceremony, the priest that married them told them that wedding might not be legal because they didn't have a license so they might have to do it again. They decided to do it properly next time and have a real wedding not just a spur of the moment thing. Willow and Buffy wanted to return to Paris before they all go there separate ways. They all met in Paris and they should go back to fully embrace the city not like when they were there the first time. Their time in Paris was too short and they were going to make up for it with this one. This was the first and last city that the four of them would be all together because after that week Xander and Willow are coming back to New York for school and Buffy and Spike are heading of to England to meet his family before going to California to meet hers. Their last week in Paris was magnificent they did all the things that people do while in Paris. Spike was trying to get Buffy ready to meet his parents and he wanted her to know where he comes from. Spike's real name was William Giles and he was the only son of Lord Rupert and Amelia Giles. Both were from aristocratic families and might be shocked that their son wanted to marry a commoner and not just any commoner but an American. Spike and Buffy spent most of the time in Paris truly relishing the love that they found with each other. They spent their nights with lovemaking and the days exploring the city with their new friends. When it was time for them to say goodbye, Buffy and Willow exchanged numbers and such they wanted to keep in contact with one another. It was a teary goodbye and they all promised to see each other soon. Buffy and Spike left for London to meet his parents and Willow and Xander went back to New York. London was different from Paris it was kind of gloomy and Buffy knew her life will change again after this place. Spike's family was a tidbit stuffy compared to hers and she was trying to get used to their lack of emotions. She felt alone and yet not alone because she had Spike with her. It wasn't like when she roamed Europe with her friends this was different his mother didn't like her and his father barely paid attention to what was going on. Spike wanted her to fit and was trying everything that he knew to make her feel comfy. His friends made her feel less than what she was. They couldn't comprehend why William or Spike would want a girl like her. His friend Angel told her that she was a passing fancy for him, different from the other women that he has been with and that soon she'll be gone. She was an itch that needed to get scratched but after it's been scratched she was merely going to be tossed away. Buffy was scared of the people that Spike surrounded himself with and he was different around those people. He didn't laugh with full abandonment and he wasn't being his true self the one that Buffy knew and fell in love with. They argued and Buffy asked Spike what happened to the man she met in Paris, the man who was kind, spontaneous, free, and was full of excitement about life. He answered with his still here right in front of her but he has his duty to do. Buffy never mentioned that his friends treated her like dirt behind his back. A month later in London and Buffy was about to tell Spike that she was ready to go home and see her family when tragedy struck. She and Spike were arguing when she gets the call from her Aunt Jen. Her parents were in a serious car accident and it would be a good idea for her to go home. Before Buffy could tell Spike what happened to her parents, he argued with how she wasn't trying to be open minded about the life that he led. That night Buffy left for the first flight to California thinking that this is what he wanted. As soon as Buffy got to California she knew that she will never love like she loved Spike. Her parents died four days after she arrived and they left her a pretty big inheritance. She was shocked to find that her parents were very wealthy and provided for her future very generously. After that pain and shock of her beloved parent's death, she was in for more shock. Buffy was pregnant with Spike's baby. She debated with herself and figured out that she doesn't want him around. He doesn't want to be brought back to her life and he never came after her. She maintained her correspondence with Willow and Xander and they were there for her when Dawn was born. Dawn was the only family that she had left and she was going to protect her with everything that was in her. She was beautiful and Buffy made her friends promise to never tell Spike about Dawn. It was a promise that was easy to keep because Spike forgot his promise to stay in touch with his new friends. Dawn was the most beautiful baby in the world and Buffy was a wealthy young woman and had tried to give her the things that she might want. Buffy finished college with a degree in Art History and had gotten a job in an Art Gallery and then owning the gallery after two years. "That's the end Dawnie." Buffy told her sleeping six year old. She knew that her life wasn't what she planned but it was better than anything she has ever dreamt of. Its was lonely raising a child by herself but she must do what she has to do.  
  
PLEASE GIVE ME SOME FEEDBACK....... TELL ME IF ITS ANY GOOD IF ITS POSITIVE I'LL TRY TO WRITE MORE AND FREQUENT IF NOT THEN I'LL POST WHEN I CAN. 


End file.
